Perfect Life?
by Gemma.A.S
Summary: Everyone thinks Sahira has the perfect life ... But really she's been hiding a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so i thought i'd share it with you all, i hope you like it :)**_

Perfect life?

Do you ever get the feeling you've made a massive mistake?

The feeling when you can do nothing but suffer, because at one point you wanted it?

It once made you the happiest person in the world until true personalitys were finally revealed?

You want out, but it's too late?

Too much has happened, too much hurt has been caused, all that's left now is to live with the consequences of your actions and hope that one day, maybe one day, it will get better.

Sahira Shah felt this way, as she walked into work that morning with her 'Devoted, loving' husband by her side.

Devoted? Pfftt, the only thing he was devoted to was his control over everything.

Loving? The only thing he loved was himself.

But she wouldn't let anyone know this, in everyones eyes, she had the perfect marriage, perfect children and a perfect life. She couldn't let people think she was weak, unstable, and absalutly terrified of going home at night.

She walked towards the lifts with her husband slowly walking by her side, he whispered into her ear

_" I can keep an eye on you now ... Make your your behaving yourself ... you know what will happen if your not"_He smirked at her expression ...

One of fear, resentment, and pure discust.

Rafi made his way towards his department and sahira made her way towards darwin, trying as quickly as possible to escape her husbands prying eyes, she saw greg in the distance, sat in the office, a confused expression played on his face, as he desperatly tried to complete paperwork, she knew how much he hated paperwork, he didn't understand the "number parts" as he liked to put it.

Sahira walked into the office and closed the door, before placing her black leather bag on the coat hanger, Greg looked up at her, his eyes filled with love and sadness, knowing that he couldn't be with her, he slowly stood up and walked towards her, she took a step back, wanting to keep a professional distance between them, just incase she didn't have the strength to walk away, when things got too 'Heated'

_"Sahira .. listen..."_

_"Don't greg, it's fine, its all fine, im fine, you're fine, lets just leave it yeah, forget it happened, we have work to do, i'll see you in theatre_"

She gave him a soft smile

The smile of a worn down, tired woman, she lent forward, ever so slightly, and placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat, beating against her hand, she kissed his cheak delicatly, before turning on her heels and leaving the office to change into her scrubs.

Greg could only watch her leave, speechless, well and truely in love with her, but there was nothing he could do ...Well at least, that's what he thought.

He loved her, more than he had loved anyone before, he had never had a proper relationship, and thought love just wasn't for him, so he settled for one night stands, flings, but all that changed when he met sahira, she was perfect, everything he'd dreamed of, just she wasn't his to want, she was somebody elses, she loved another man, she ate sunday dinner with another man, spent christmas, birthdays and valantines day with another man, went to bed and woke up with that man ... the only problem was, he wanted it to be him.

Theatre was awkward, sahira and greg fighting the growing passion for eachother, whilst rafi was monitering the patient, making sure they were asleep, every so often greg would catch sahiras eye, whilst staring at her, and she'd smile, Rafi sensed the atmosphere and began a conversation

_"Isn't she clever, you see Mr douglas, this is why i married her, she's so clever, this is why she's mine_"

He said it as almost a fact.

Anger boiled up in sahira's stomach, she wasnt his, she was nobody's, she was her own person, and was not owned by anybody, she couldn't let him think she thought that, god knows what he'd do to her, so she just once again smiled.

Hours had passed and greg was no where to be found, she had looked everywhere, Keller, AAU and darwin, she was about to give up when she saw that the blinds were closed in the on call room, she opened the door and entered, there he was, sat on the bed, head buried in his hands, almost looked like he was shaking, she slowed made her way towards him, stood infront of him and placed her hands on his face, slowly lifting his face up so her was looking at her ...

He had been crying, his face was red, his eye's were bloodshot, he looked drained ... sad.

She croutched down infront of him ..

_"What's happened greg" _

She said in almost a whisper, whilst gently stroking his knee

_"You've got everything sahira, everything, the perfect life, beautiful kids, and a husband who loves you to pieces, i'll never have that, don't you get it? You was the only person, i've ever felt like this about, but you're not avalible" _

He said in his husky irish voice

She wiped the tears from his face and stood up, he looked at her puzzled, she gripped her sickly green top and slowly lifted it off, releaving her battered and bruised body, her stomach was black and blue with bruises, she dropped her top to the floor whilst tears fell fast and thick down her face.

_"My life isn't perfect greg ... it's far from perfect" _

She said inbetween sobs

He traced the bruises on the stomach with his finger, not being able to believe, that a woman so strong, so independant, was hiding such a dark secret, he looked up at her once more, his eyes full of love for her, amd hate and anger for the man that had inflicted this upon her, he placed soft kisses on each bruise, hopeing to make her feel just a little bit better, to know that he loved her more than life itself, to know he would do anything to stop what she was going through, she left out a heart wrenching sob, as the events of the previous night replyed in her head, how rafi had hit her when she said she said she'd gone to see her mother, but really had gone to meet a friend in a near by pub.

Greg was placing soft, delicate, kisses over every single mark she had on her, before eventually reaching her lips, she kissed him with so much passion, pulling him so close to her that their hearts were beating against eachother, he lightly gripped her waist, carefull not to hurt her.

She pulled away, and placed her head on his shoulder, and cried, she broke down, well and truley broke down, every emotion, every hit, every bruise, had finally taken it's toll on her, he carefully placed her on the bed with him, they both lay there, and he wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe, keeping her semi naked body warm, she cried, and he held her, wanting her to know, he'd always be there for her.

She whispered quietly

_"I feel the same way greg, i love you"_

This was it, they had finally understood eachother, he had to help her get away, he had to be there for her, and she had to let him be there.

Just because someone looks happy and perfect on the outside, does not mean they are not falling apart on the inside.

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews, they really do mean alot :)**  
><strong>Im not sure whether i should make this a two parter, or carry it on, so i'll leave the decidion to you :)<strong>  
><strong>If you have any idea's, feel free to let me know .. :)<strong>

**Okay so, this chapter explores the intimate side of it, when they finally give into eachother, so beware if you don't like it too intense**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

Weeks had passed since Greg had learned the truth of Sahiras life, how she'd been treated by her not so loving husband, he felt like he had a purpose for his life now, a purpose to protect the woman he loved, he had to, if it was the last thing he did, he was never going to let anyone hurt her again. Everytime he thought of what he so called husband had done to her, it made him want to kill him, actually kill him, he wanted Rafi to feel the pain he had put his wife through, he wanted him to know what it was like to be intimidated, put down, and to loose all his dignity. When sahira had told greg about how many affairs rafi had had, how he'd pretend to be meeting "_Friends_" and would come home smelling of other womens purfume, scratchs down his back, the only thought that entered gregs mind was, _why would someone cheat on a beautiful woman like sahira? Why? He couldn't even begin to understand what was going through his head_.

Sahira had now seeked comfort in greg, she'd come into work in the morning, happy of the escape, happy that she had finally gotten away from the clutches of her evil husband, even if it was just for a mere couple of hours, at least in the couple of hours, she felt loved, needed, and her own person, nobody controlled her, she controlled herself. She was no puppet.

The warmth and love that she felt from greg was electrifying, the soft smiles he gave her when he walked past, the concern in his eyes when he'd catch her sat in the office quietly, on her own, the comforting way he'd put his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to let her know he was there, he was protecting her, she could relax, it was all fine, because he couldn't hurt her, not here, not now.

Hansen had organised another work conference "_for the good of the hospital_" in his words, but in sahira's mind it was _"A way to get away from Rafi_", Hansen had given her a choice of who to take with her this time, she could choose jac, a woman so spiteful so cold, she could make ice quiver ... Or greg, the person who made her feel at ease ... comfortable ... But she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her, not this time, she couldn't cheat on rafi, he'd find out, she wasn't that kind of person. At least that's what she had led herself to stay in a loveless marriage? Why put up with the violence? The children. That was the reason why, they needed a happy home, two parents together, it wasent about her, it was about the kids.

Greg had jumped at the chance to go with her, a chance to spend a posh eligant evening, alone, with the girl of his dreams, the one he was in love with. He had not imaginied it, weeks earlier, when he had held her, as she cried, she had told him she loved him, she actually said the words "_I love you_", although she'd avoided all questions about that statement in the weeks that past, does not chance the fact that she had said it.

This time she had choosen an elegant red dress, loosly hanging on her curves as she swayed from one of of the room to the other, it made the colour of her skin look imaculate, whereas greg had gone for the traditional black suit and white shirt, both looking equally ravishing, as they sat down for the meal, greg sat himself next to sahira, as they discussed the financial future of the hospital and all began to talk amongst themselves, sahira felt her phone vibrate in her bag, she lifted it out and saw "_Rafi calling_" on the screen, Greg sensed the change of her mood, looked down at her hand and saw the reason, he carefully grabbed her phone, and ignored the call, before placing it back into her bag, and squeezing her hand slightly, she didnt pull away, she had no reason to.

Hours had now passed, the dinner was over hours ago, and all the guests had left, sahira and greg sat in the hotel bar together, on a white leather sofa, talking, it sounded like such a simple thing, but they wern't the kind of people to open up about anything, sahira potrayed the perfect life image, and greg potrayed the irish charmer who's only up for abit of fun. But that was just one side to them, when they were together, they were completly different people, they pushed and pushed at eachother, until the barriers had been broke down, until they no option but to open up to eachother ... Sahira drank the last bit of her wine before gently placing the glass on the glass table in front of them and softly asking greg

"_You won't mention this to anyone will you greg? i mean about .. you know"_

She couldn't finish her sentance as she carefully placed her hand on her stomach. He reached out to her, and tucked her ever so soft hair beihnd her ear

_"Don't worry .. You can trust me_"

She softly smiled at him, her eyes glazed over, because of the intensity of his gaze upon her, maybe it was time she gave into her emotions, maybe to it was time to finally do what her body had been craving for months on end.

They made their way towards reception to book their bedrooms as they had not booked in advance, he had his hand on the small of her back, as they walked together, like a couple, a proper couple.

"_I'd like to book two rooms please"_

Greg polietly said to the middleaged woman behind the desk

_"Im afraid we only have one available, we've had a wedding in so all our rooms have been booked_"

Sahira looked at greg, part of her wanting to be in the same room, together, all night, but another part of her wanting to find another hotel. Greg sensed her reluctance and softly whispered

"_It's okay, ill sleep on the floor"_

She nodded signally that he should book the room. They made their way towards the room they were sharing. Sahira entered first along with greg who was carrying their bags.

_"So ... You want me to set a bed up for you_" Greg smiled at sahira

"_No it's okay, ill do it_"

She grabbed her bag and found some suitable clothing to put on after her shower, when she had emptied the contence out on her bed, it dawned on her that she had packed a silk nighty and tomorrows clothes for work. Why had she packed this? She can't even remember, she'd grabbed the first thing out of her draw, as she was busy getting indy ready for nursery.

Half an hour later, sahira emerged from the shower, her hair half dried and not yet been tackled by a brush and her face scrubbed clean of makeup, she had worn the silk nighty, because really, nothing was gonna happen? Right? Greg was sat on the bed, remote in one hand, and a bottle of beer in the other, he had taken off his tie, and black leather shoes, and undone the top three buttons of his shirt ... not that she was paying attention or anything ... no she was married .. she couldn't want him ... but she did, so much, she was scared. Greg looked up and saw sahira stood there, in her silk nighty, a picture of perfection in his eyes, he couldn't help mentally undressing her, she was everything he ever wanted.

"_So .. urm nice shower"?_ He had to break the silence

"_Yeah, yeah thanks it was good"_

She made her way to the other side of the bed, tied her hair up in a messy bun and laid down on the bed, to watch tv with greg. Like any normal couple, except they wern't, she was married.

Greg looked beside him at sahira, she was so beautiful, she looked happy, comfortable, he was glad she didn't feel the need to have gone to another hotel, he was glad she felt safe with him, that she trusted him. She felt his eyes on her, if only he knew how much she wanted him ...

_"I'll urm go the floor if you want to go to sleep"_ He said in a soft tone ..

"_No, no it's okay, you don't have to sleep on the floor, i mean you can if you want but .. urm .. you don't have to, i don't mind"_

He looked at her surprised

_"Are you sure_"

She simply nodded before turning her head back to the tv. Greg stood, and unbuttoned his shirt, before discrading it on the floor along with his trousers and socks, he then placed a pair of shorts on before, once again lying beside sahira. She let out a soft giggle

_"Don't you fold your clothes up"?_

"_I've never really seen the point, to be honest_"

Sahira once again laughed, and got out of bed, folded his clothes up and put them back in his bag, before returning to her previous position.

"_See that wasn't so hard was it_" He smiled at her. His muscles caught her eye, the way they stuck out, the way his arms were so inviting, she'd do anything to be wrapped up in them right now, he made her feel so safe ... and wanted.

About an hour later, sahira had fallen asleep, she looked so peaceful, but he knew that wouldn't last long, as soon as she got home, he'd hurt her again, and greg was powerless to stop it, he could see a large brusie on her thigh, her nighty was just about covering it, he longed to make her happy, for her to be with him, but he knew that wasn't an option. At least not now.

It was now 1o clock in the morning, he had been watching her for almost an hour, she was mesmorising, she began stirring in her sleep, and moaning, she was having a nightmare, probably of what that evil husband had done to her, he carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her

_"Sahira .. sahira .. wake up, your having a nightmare"_ She opened her eyes .. She looked terrified .. she burst out crying, tear's fell down her face so fast that she couldn't control it ..

"_Heyy, heyy don't cry ... come here"_ He pulled her into his arms, lay her head on his bare chest and whispered into her ear

"_Your beautiful and i love you ... don't cry .. please don't cry"_

This was it .. she couldn't control it anymore, she lifted her head up and looked him in the eye, before lowering her lips onto him, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow, placing her hands on his cheaks trying to bring him as close to her as possible .. he rolled her over .. so he was on top, they could once again feel eachother's heart beat, pounding against their chests, their kiss deepened, tongues explouring eachother's mouths, his hands were on her waist, exploring her body, leaving to bit untouched, she had her hands on his chest, she loved the feel of his heartbeat ... His lips left hers

_"Are you sure you want to do this sahira"_ She looked at him, the facial expression said it all ... she needed this, she wanted it.

_"Please greg, i need you"_

This was all the reassurance he needed, Tonight he was going to make her feel like the most amazing woman in the world, he was going to make her happy. He lifted the nighty up ever so slightly, exposing her bare stomach, before he carefully placed small kisses on each bruise once again, each bruise was a reminder of what she had done wrong in her husbands eyes, each bruise held a story. She then placed a kiss on the scar on his shoulder, making her way across his chest and back to his lips, he began taking his shorts off, but was puzzled by her sudden change in expression

"_Sahira ... if ... if you don't want this .. just say ... ill stop"_

"_No .. no i want it it's just .. urm ... Rafi is the only person i've ever slept with ..." _

_"I better make this special then"_ He softly smiled, in which she returned back to him ... he removed all his clothing, and began lifting her nighty off her, she really was perfect, he kissed every inch of her, before once again making it back to her lips ..

"_i want you ... now_"

_"Demanding Miss Shah ... i like it"_

On that note, they made love, it wasn't like anything they had ever experienced before, it was full of passion, full of emotion, he rolled on his side, and pulled her into a hug

_"Sahira, i want us to be together, i want you so badly, don;t stay with rafi, ill treat you right, i promise, ill even help with your kids, i've never felt like this before, i love you"_

She looked at him and softly said

_"Ok"_

This was it. She was leaving Rafi, she couldn't take it anymore, she had made her decision. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered

_"Sweetdreams beautiful"_ as she fell asleep in the arms of the man of her dreams.

I hope you liked it, i didn't know what kind of direction i wanted it to go in, i'd really like your reviews :)  
>Thankyou for reading :) xx<p> 


End file.
